


Позывные

by innokentya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Drama, F/M, Het, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Когда у тебя есть напарник, которому ты готов доверить свою жизнь, можно не бояться ничего. Даже смерти. Наверное...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Понятия не имею, почему именно эти герои именно в такой ситуации. Если Тео, я считаю, остался канонным, то Кейт я скатила в полный ООС. Но того требовали обстоятельства. В целом, это — постапокалиптика с элементами канонных деталей. "Доктора" здесь — эдакие мутировавшие существа, с которыми выжившие и незараженные пытаются бороться с попеременным успехом.

Кейт отчаянно шипит, пытаясь зажать рану в боку. Пальцы скользкие от обилия крови, ткань спецовки насквозь пропитана нею, но Кейт все равно надеется на лучшее. Пока еще толком не рассеялся дым вперемешку с пылью, а противники не добрались до места, где её настигла взрывная волна, Кейт, наплевав на ранение, принимается двигаться. Ползком, на ощупь, но двигаться. Голова смертельно кружится, так и норовя устроить вечерние танцы с окружающим миром, глаза жутко чешутся из-за обилия чада, ладони то ли дело соскальзывают с и без того неровной поверхности, а бок немилосердно саднит. Кажется, что хуже и быть не может. Но запах крови не улучшает ситуации: он сладкий, пьянящий, Кейт так и хочется вонзить клыки в, к примеру, собственную руку, чтобы напиться, насытить внутреннего зверя. Впрочем, на вкус собственная кровь совершенно дрянна, это она понимает, когда ощущает, как из левого уголка губ начинает сочиться тоненькая струйка. Во рту сразу становится горько, намного хуже, чем после столь нелюбимого Кейт черного кофе. Кейт шумно сглатывает, давит зарождающиеся рвотные позывы и упрямо продолжает ползти в поисках хоть какого-нибудь укрытия.   
  
А на боку — который кажется таким далеким, что и не достать, — надрывается рация. Если бы Кейт не оглушило взрывной волной, то она явно бы сдохла от этих криков прямо сейчас.   
  
— Веркот! Веркот! Веркот, вы меня слышите?! Веркот! Веркот, доложите обстановку! Веркот, блять!!! Бля-я-ять, Веркот, это база, отзовитесь!!!   
  
Кейт жмурится и думает о том, что рацию было бы легче отстегнуть и отбросить подальше, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Но голос, звучащий из динамика, её странным образом подбадривает, впрочем, как делал это всегда. Поэтому она не решается избавиться от ремня, к которому, ко всему прочему, пристегнута и кобура.   
  
Пистолета уже давно нет, он улетел в неизвестность, когда рванула какая-то херь; Кейт, к своему стыду, так и не научилась отличать эти ебанные взрывы по звуку и силе действия. Впрочем, оружие сейчас вряд ли смогло бы помочь. Вон, к примеру, на противоположной стороне радиоволны, кажется, сходят с ума.   
  
— Блять!!! Веркот! Веркот, ответьте базе! Кейт! Бля-я-ять! Кейт, твою мать, ты не могла сдохнуть, слышишь?! Ты не могла! Я не верю, блять! Сука, отозвись сейчас же, Кейт!!!   
  
«Мой маленький волчонок», — усмехается про себя Кейт, тут же давясь парой непрошенных слез. Она уверяет себя, что это или от физической боли, или от дыма, но уж никак не из-за того, что сердце внезапно сдавливает, а все из-за осознания, что в тебе нуждаются, за тебя переживают.   
  
— Веркот, блять!   
  
Кейт сплевывает кровь и обессиленно затихает на месте, уткнувшись головой в согнутый локоть. Она преодолела не больше двадцати метров, явно оставив по себе отчетливый кровавый след, а потому если противники устроят поиски, они не затянутся. Впрочем, Кейт все равно считает, что ей повезло. Майор Стилински, он же Шериф, вместе с её братом Крисом — Охотником — шагали впереди их небольшого отряда, когда грянул взрыв. Тео, её напарник, а в нынешней вылазке — её глаза, уши и сейчас отчаянно вопящий голос в рации — убеждал её не заходить в этот квадрат, потому что вероятность нарваться на мутировавших — «докторов», как их называли между собой выжившие — была слишком высокой, но Кейт не посмела ослушаться приказа командира. Она горько улыбается в собственную руку, пачкая и без того грязную кожу кровавыми разводами, и понимает, что вполне спокойно может наткнуться на оторванную голову или конечность принадлежавшие кому-то из тех, с кем сегодня ранним утром она заступила на патруль. Больше всего ей жалко своего непутевого брата, потому что семья в это неспокойное время значила очень много. И если она выживет сегодня, то именно ей придется рассказать маленькой Эллисон, что отца больше нет. Что он сдох, блять, как последняя заблудшая собака, из-за своей преданности и высокого чувства ответственности. «У нас это врожденное, сука», — мелькает в голове у Кейт, и она, сцепив зубы, пытается отползти еще дальше. Да, ей действительно повезло, ведь осколок прошел по касательной, не застряв в теле. Но какой-то орган все равно задет, иначе в горле бы не хлюпало так мерзко и отвратительно.   
  
— Кейт! Кейт, отозвись!   
  
Начать говорить сейчас, когда «доктора» где-то рядом, — действие, равное самоубийству. Но слыша настоящую истерику в голосе Тео, Кейт чихает на осторожность. Морщась, она кое-как добирается рукой до рации и, крепко стиснув в ладони, подносит её ко рту.   
  
— База... — шепчет Кейт, нажав на кнопку. — База, это Веркот, как слышно?   
  
Рация взрывается от нечленораздельного визга, который тут же превращается в поток матерных ругательств. Когда эмоции Тео немного стихают, Кейт снова пытается заговорить:   
  
— База... Докладываю обстановку: пп... противники устроили засаду, был взрыв, из группы, к... кажется, уцелела лишь я.   
  
— Твою мать нахрен... — заторможно произносят на том конце динамика.   
  
«Да», — думается Кейт. Лучше описания сложившейся ситуации придумать сложно.  
  
— Веркот... Кейт, где ты?   
  
Кейт огромным усилием воли заставляет себя держать глаза открытыми, чувствуя, как голова начинает кружиться еще сильнее, нежели после самого взрыва — видимо, потеря крови дает о себе знать. Юшка на губах отчего-то становится гуще, и если раньше Кейт бы решила, что организм начинает регенерировать, то сейчас она в этом абсолютно не уверена. Напротив, она чувствует, как что-то инородное в венах мешает оборотничьей сущности восстанавливаться. Кейт утирает рот рукавом некогда светлой куртки и пытается отчетливо произнести в трубку:   
  
— Квадрат Д... Квадрат Д-822, ближе к юго-западной границе...   
  
Сквозь внезапно появившиеся помехи голос Тео звучит тонко-тонко, но Кейт все еще пытается разобрать слова.   
  
— Ве... от... Ты ране...   
  
Кейт, опершись о валун, к которому доползла из последних сил, вновь прижимает ладонь к кровоточащей ране и шипит в динамик:   
  
— Ранение в бок. Мн... много крови. Видимо, задето что-то важное. Реге... регенерация не начинается, Волчонок...   
  
Видимо, услышав дурацкий позывной, которым Кейт наградила его из-за, по её мнению, слишком юного возраста для такой глупой в своей опасности работы, Тео на несколько секунд замолкает. Кейт ощущает, как оцарапанные щеки жгут соленые слезы, и понимает, что ей наверняка осталось недолго.   
  
— Волчонок... — Ей едва хватает выдержки удерживать палец на кнопке связи. — Я была рада с тобой ра... работать. Не глупи... Как мы.   
  
Помехи в динамике усиливаются, но Кейт срать, даже если сейчас её схватят «доктора». Был бы пистолет — прострелила бы себе башку, чтобы не мучиться, так было бы легче.   
  
Сквозь шум в рации внезапно доносится громкое и твердое:   
  
— Тебя найдут. Не смей помирать, Веркот!   
  
«Легко сказать, Волчонок», — думает Кейт и устало закрывает глаза.   
  


***

  
_Когда спустя несколько долгих секунд Кейт Арджент вновь посмотрит на то, что осталось от когда-то привычного ей мира, то даже не удивится, завидев несколько стремительно приближающихся фигур в плащах и железных масках. «Доктора», как она и предрекала, найдут её раньше, нежели Тео. Короткий укол серебряного шприца в шею, и Кейт Арджент, известная под позывным Веркот, потеряет сознание в руках тех, из-за которых шестью часами ранее заступила на патрулирование._   
  


***

  
Резкий свет режет сетчатку даже сквозь веки, но сил поднять руки, чтобы закрыться от настырных лучей, нету. Кейт сильно жмурится, а затем, осознав, что все еще жива, широко распахивает глаза. Пара секунд на то, чтобы привыкнуть к освещению, и...   
  
То, что она находится в лагере «докторов», не вызывает никаких сомнений. Кейт лежит на больничной койке, привязанная за руки и ноги, и слышит, как рядом работают какие-то аппараты, которым уже не один десяток лет. Но единственный факт выбивает её и без того пострадавший разум из колеи — в дверном проеме, аккурат напротив её вынужденного ложа, стоит Тео. Её Тео Рэйкен. Её Волчонок.   
  
Он криво улыбается и, делая шаг по направлению к кровати, шепчет:   
  
— Кейт... Я все тебе объясню...   
  
В руках у Тео блестит серебряный шприц.


End file.
